<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friendly visit by blossomswimmer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901013">friendly visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomswimmer/pseuds/blossomswimmer'>blossomswimmer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Making This Up As I Go, Why Did I Write This?, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, aang is a sweet boy, appa is a car, cuddling is not exclusive to romance, i am just projecting myself onto these characters, i've decided to add powers for the sake of plot, no plot most of the time, okay probably not angst but just incase, shit just happens, zuko listens to a lot of emo music sorry in advance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomswimmer/pseuds/blossomswimmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar but they're in school sometimes and it's modernized</p><p>First three chapters are normal then the main plot starts on the fourth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Implied Azula/Ty Lee, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zuko's morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko awoke to the sound of his alarm beeping like the gates of Hell were creaking open to await him, now admittedly it isn't actually that bad but Zuko is a dramatic bitch, He struggled up from his bed and grabbed his Phone. Which when turned on showed a photo of his girlfriend Mai sitting next to him outside a concert venue that they visited when Fall Out Boy came to town last year.</p><p>Speaking of which something very important to note is that he slept in his My Chemical Romance t-shirt, This kid lives in music and to be completely honest that is probably for the best. He heads downstairs where he is stopped by a very ugly sight, His Mom Ursa is arguing with his little sister Azula, His Dad seems to have just left and his Uncle Iroh is currently drinking tea and surveying the scene but he gains a rather large smile seeing Zuko awake and ready for school for once.</p><p>"Zuko!" The white bearded man exclaimed.</p><p>"Good Morning Uncle, did Dad leave already?" He asked this but already knew the answer on the inside.</p><p>"Your father had some business to attend to downtown so he had to leave early" . Iroh sometimes felt guilty for how Ozai was always gone when Zuko was around but he did his best to make it up to him by being basically his surrogate dad</p><p>"Typical, anyway I have to go early cause Aang is driving me to school today" He announced as he hugged his Uncle and put his bag on his back</p><p>"You rush too much, you should learn to slow down" his uncle lamented.</p><p>Zuko didn't even catch that sentence as he rushed into the sitting room to tell his mom he was leaving, Azula was lying on the couch calling someone, probably Ty-Lee and Ursa was cleaning up the floor of glass that presumably Azula smashed during the argument from earlier. He hugged his mom as she gave him one back and wished him good luck on his day, only to be stopped by words from his sister<br/>"ZUZU you forgot your phone" Azula handed him his phone and earphones as he smiled at her. Ursa was shocked at the two of them being nice to each other this early in the morning, Zuko put in his earphones and exited the house.</p><p>He quickly set his phone to play Skylines and Turnstiles by My Chemical Romance, He ran to the edge of the estate where he awaited his friends to drive in, and within minutes he could hear the radio playing music at a volume most would call dangerous and rude, he quickly switched off his music as they pulled in.</p><p>"SUKI SOKKA STOP MAKING OUT OR ELSE" was one of the first sentences he heard which was being yelled by resident angry blind girl Toph Beifong, she may not see anything but she can hear and feel all of it. He was laughing his ass off at this point and was then called to the car by Mai who was sitting in the back with Suki Sokka [who has sitting on Suki's lap] and Toph, "Zuko! get over here i feel trapped" she yelled as he ran over and sat with her. In the front of the car, there was Aang and Sokka's sister Katara, they are dating and are very cool.</p><p>"Zuko it's your turn to choose the music" Aang announced waving his hands in the air as Katara passed the aux to Zuko.</p><p>"Well this is an easy choice" he said with confidence</p><p>"Let me guess, Bullets" said Toph with almost full belief she had predicted the choice he would make</p><p>"Let him choose but make it good" said Sokka who was staring intensely at Zuko to make him feel pressured because Zuko takes way too long to choose sometimes.</p><p>"I've got it" he said choosing a song</p><p>
  <strong> IF THIS IS THE FRONT LINE THERE'S NO HOPE FOR THE WORLD</strong>
</p><p>"I PREDICTED MCR AND TECHNICALLY THIS IS RELATED TO MCR" Toph proclaimed</p><p>"Leathermouth is better than MCR" said Mai which made everyone jokingly boo her, the screams of the song filled the car and they all drove off to Republic City High School</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Y'all are going down with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Detention and a escape plot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ga[a]ng entered the school normally, talking and laughing only for a booming voice to be heard over the alarm system, "SOKKA REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY". The group all turned to look at Sokka who tried to make out that he had done absolutely nothing wrong, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW!" yelled Toph, "Nothing it's probably just a normal friendly visit to the principals office". He said trying to lie his way out of this. "Sokka..." Suki said clearly sick of her boyfriends shit. He walked off while they all watched.</p><p>"What do you think that's for-" Aang was cut off by the voice<br/>
"AANG WILL YOU PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE"</p><p>"So what do YOU think it's for?" remarked Katara, Aang walked to the office in shame, leaving Suki, Zuko , Mai, Toph and Katara, They went to class and it went normally enough until the voice boomed over the speaker again "Toph Beifong please report to the principal's office immediately", Toph can't see but she knew the entire class was staring at her and she walked away just as the others had, "Does anyone else have a part in this they'd like to announce?" said Mai who was quite annoyed at her friends for drawing attention to this group once again.</p><p>Meanwhile at the Principal's office, all three were being yelled at by the principal Kyoshi who was sentencing them to all day detention, the three walked off to the detention area and once they were far enough away, Aang spoke "Why did you lie that we were involved in this?"</p><p>Sokka was embarrassed but responded "Detention is boring alone y'all are going down with me."</p><p>Toph angrily responded "I get bringing me cause usually I help you start shit but why would you ever bring Aang into this, He swore off doing this!",</p><p>"Well I usually would drag Zuko down with me but I think Mai threatened him about it happening again so I didn't want him attached to this." Sokka explained however little did he know Zuko was gonna get himself attached to this.</p><p>Zuko was approaching Azula on the yard, "AZULA I NEED YOUR HELP ON SOMETHING", Azula smirked and walked over from Mai and Ty Lee who she had been talking to beforehand, "You must be truly desperate to ask me for help Zuzu."</p><p>Zuko would spend the next 5ish minutes trying to explain the situation to Azula, who was only doing this because as it turned out Sokka owed her money from a bet they had over if Sokka could beat Ty Lee in a fight, <strong>he couldn't, </strong>but he made an attempt, she seemed to have agreed on helping them when the bell rang out for class to begin again, they would have to wait till after the next 3 classes to enact their plan <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
What was the plan you may ask?</p><p>Zuko had no real clue, he had one idea though and he knew Azula would agree to it. <em><b>ARSON.</b> </em>Basically the plan was that Azula would <em>accidentally set fire to the classroom in science</em> and then when everyone else went to Assembly, Zuko  Suki and Katara [Mai had opted out of the plan as she is the only member of this group with common sense and to the Katara stans who say she has common sense, yes i agree but her and Suki would totally commit arson for Sokka and Aang] <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next 3 classes moved painfully slow, Zuko couldn't focus and Azula would not stop thinking about arson while smirking, Katara was very worried cause her job is worrying about these idiots, Suki focused on the plan because she's very good at sticking to plans [sometimes] and Mai sat there pretending she could not see them and sometimes making snarky remarks<br/>
<br/>
<strong>EVENTUALLY THE BELL WENT <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>Azula moved to her science class, ready to cause a massive incident, Zuko Suki and Katara decided to hide away and skip class for the sake of the plan, as they hid they could see the plan begin as first there was darkness, then massive flash of light and then screaming and ringing, They took that as the go-ahead for operation GET TOPH AANG AND SOKKA OUT OF DETENTION AND THEN GET SOKKA TO PAY AZULA THE MONEY OR ELSE IT WILL BE BAD <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They moved as one from the tree they were hiding by into the school itself, sneaking through the crowds of people like some group of Warriors eventually they made it to the detention hall where Sokka , Toph and Aang were all sitting and looking really bored however upon seeing them they got really excited like a group of puppies.<br/>
<br/>
Toph noticed first of course and jumped up to face them.</p><p>Aang was second and let out a yell of "KATARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".<br/>
<br/>
Sokka was third up and yelled first "ZUKO!" before realizing Suki was there and yelling "SUKI AND ZUKO!"</p><p>They all hugged before realizing they should really start running because if Kyoshi knew they were here, she would be <em><span class="u"><strong>pissed.</strong></span></em></p><p>The next three to four minutes were the most stressful of the day as The Ga[a]ng left the school by sneaking out of the class and climbing over a gate behind the school in order to get to Appa who would be their vehicle home except for one minor hitch in the plan that only Suki had realized.<br/>
<br/>
"Zuko.. where are we gonna go?"<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean?"<br/>
<br/>
"We can't go home yet or we'll be found out"<br/>
<br/>
A collective "Shit!" was heard from each non Suki member of the group however Aang spoke up<br/>
<br/>
"We could go to your uncle's shop and wait there."<br/>
<br/>
They all agreed and decided to drive to The Jasmine Dragon which was owned by Iroh, who has many times helped the kids skip school when situations like this occurred, "Wait Sokka remember to pay Azula." Katara said being the responsible sister she is, Sokka nodded and they carried on driving while listening to whatever random ass CDs Aang had lying in his car including one named GECS that Toph had burned a bunch of 100 Gecs songs onto and another named Emerald Island which was a weird old soundtrack that came from some old show Zuko used to watch with his mom, every time they listened to it, Zuko would point out the history errors.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually they would pull up at the shop and follow the smell of Tea inside, Iroh was at the counter and gave them a friendly wave as they walked in, He told the workers to make them their usual's as he served another customer. Iroh was a busy man as this shop was the most popular tea shop in the area, people would come in at all times and he never seemed to have enough workers for the amount of customers.<br/>
<br/>
The Gang sat at their usual table and discussed all that had happened , Zuko texted Mai telling her to come over and hang with them while Suki texted Ty Lee about everything they had done. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. loneliness sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>suki and mai based chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suki was often jealous of Sokka and Katara, you see she was an only child and her parents were always busy with work which meant she spent the most days <strong>alone</strong> which isn't bad most days but, on days like this where she had spent all day doing the stupid plan at school and then hanging at The Jasmine Dragon, it meant that she would go from having six maybe eight people around to being alone with no one there. Today she got home at roughly 8pm, the time had slipped by inside that café and they all had to go home due to it closing and thank Spirits for that because,</p>
<ol>
<li> She had a essay due in one day</li>
<li>Had to pick up flowers from the flower shop that Mai's aunt worked at</li>
</ol>
<p>Luckily for her, Mai agreed to collect the flowers and give them to her after school tomorrow. The essay however is still a problem so she said her goodbyes to Sokka and the others and left at 7pm, after an hour of walking, she eventually made it back home and there was her house, waiting for her, empty and lonely, if that essay wasn't due, she would've invited Sokka, Zuko, or Mai over but alas school decided to be a bitch.</p>
<p>Suki entered the house and walked to the kitchen where she left her schoolbag and jacket, she then proceeded to go upstairs and work on her essay for a few hours until she got a text</p>
<p>Mai- are you still up i need help with my homework</p>
<p>Suki - my house is empty come over if u want </p>
<p>Mai- do you want me to bring food</p>
<p>Suki - pizza and incredibly strong coffee</p>
<p>Mai - see you in 20 [message liked by Suki]</p>
<p>
  <strong>---------------------------------</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It took Mai 30 minutes to get there</strong>
</p>
<p>Suki let Mai in immediately</p>
<p>"What in the Spirits made you take so long"</p>
<p>"Sukes it's 11pm let me live"</p>
<p>"Sure" <br/><br/></p>
<p>Mai handed Suki the coffee and left the pizza on the kitchen table, Suki appreciated that she didn't have to tell Mai to do things and that she did them herself, It did worry her sometimes though. Suki then tasted the coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck" She said, forgetting that coffee is hot, and that since Mai is from the Fire Nation, it was gonna be even hotter.</p>
<p>"Every time we get coffee, you react the same" Mai replied honestly a bit tired of this always happening, she also decided to open the pizza</p>
<p>"And I will continue to do that, flower" flower is her nickname for Mai cause of the flower-shop and also cause yknow mayflowers</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They began to feast on the pizza, making stupid remarks and shit talking their idiot boyfriends, Suki was happy to have Mai as a best friend and vice versa.</p>
<p>Instead of helping Mai with her homework, they decided instead to watch movies and hug while watching which Suki considered a major success considering Mai can be really distant to other people.</p>
<p>"Is it weird for us to be doing this" Suki asked</p>
<p>"I mean Zuko and Sokka do the same thing when they stay over with eachother." Mai answered trying to reassure her best friend.</p>
<p>"Good enough for me." Suki responded cuddling into Mai.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shoutout to my girlfriend [@_kitcatz_ on twitter] for my love of Suki</p>
<p>this fic doesn't have much of a plot, this chapter is just Mai and Suki hanging out and talking, i wanted to build a bit on suki and mai, ALSO they are best friends cause i said so and them cuddling at the end is just best friend shit, i dont intend on  implicitly having a suki-mai-zuko-sokka poly relationship but it could be there, it's almost new years as i write this so Happy New Years to y'all, as always i am @BLINKWENTZ on twitter hope this was enjoyable</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Avatar Life Is Gonna Kill You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An Assassination attempt cause Team Avatar to go into protection on Ember Island</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo real quick- i didnt include powers before but fuck i really want to have these characters fight stuff so yeah woo bending and Aang is still the Avatar, Gyatso is his dad cause Gyatso deserved better<br/>anyway now the plot actually exists and it's gonna be fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5am when the announcement went through, Aang had been attacked in his home by a group of masked men, he was blindsided and left injured, Aang was brought to the hospital by Katara and Sokka who were with him at the time. Zuko got there as fast as he could despite his mother telling him not to, She had good intentions but Aang is probably Zuko's best friend outside of Sokka. By the time he got there,  Aang was awake and Mai, Suki and Toph had got there.</p><p>He immediately rushed over to Aang who was talking with his dad Gyatso and the police. "AANG" he yelled as he hugged his friend tight, "What happened." he continued. "I was sleeping when these armored dudes came in and tried to stab me, one of them could firebend and he shot at me which was I think what knocked me out." "Luckily Katara and Sokka were there too and took the fight to them but they couldn't get them."</p><p>This wasn't the first time Aang had been attacked but it definitely was the most successful, usually it was a quick few attacks and nothing else but these people, these fucking freaks had actually got Aang and could be anywhere, Zuko knew these kind of situations well as his father was a incredibly polarizing politician who Zuko had a incredibly strained relationship with to say the least, he had many attacks on his life due to being the son of his father, Zuko also knew that Sokka was about to yell.</p><p>"WE NEED TO FIND THEM AND BRING THEM TO JUSTICE" he yelled, honestly not a bad idea but the police chief had a different idea.</p><p>"We will, Sokka but it isn't safe at the moment for any of you to be in public, we have a plan for these situations, we're putting all of you into protection on Ember Island because any of you could be a target." <br/>
<br/>
Zuko spoke up, "Did my family agree to it?" he asked</p><p>"Your father wouldn't respond but your mother and uncle agreed to it so it's going ahead". This was reassuring to Zuko, he didn't at all want to be away from any of his friends during a time like this. Mai moved over and wrapped her arms around him, "Everything's gonna be okay" she said before kissing him on the cheek.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
At 12pm, They all boarded a ship to Ember Island.<br/>
<br/>
"This is so stupid!" Toph yelled "Aang's the fucking Avatar, I'm an amazing earthbender, Katara is the best waterbender ever." She continued, "Why the fuck are we being shipped of to this stupid goddamn island!!"</p><p>"Toph?" Aang asked groggily.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes twinkletoes?"<br/>
<br/>
"When did you sleep last?"<br/>
<br/>
"Four days ago but that doesn't matter"<br/>
<br/>
Everyone sighed, this was going to be a long couple of weeks, Suki looked out the deck of the ship. "I agree with Toph, why aren't we being told anything, it's really suspicious" <br/>
<br/>
Mai replied "While I also agree, I don't think we are in any state to question the Police, Zuko and Toph haven't slept, Sokka is way too angry, Katara is too worried and they'll dismiss us." "I can't believe the one time Azula would be useful, she's not here."<br/>
<br/>
Zuko sighed "She's not a target apparently."<br/>
<br/>
Sokka stood up "So what we have so far is, Masks, Police hiding secrets and the attackers were benders."</p><p>"They were well trained as well, fast and had a clear plan" Katara added.<br/>
<br/>
Aang lied back on his bench "How many enemies do I have?"<br/>
<br/>
"Too many." Sokka replied.</p><p>"Well, Atleast it's a free vacation, better then school I guess." Suki said.</p><p>The Team all sat there until they could see the island ahead<br/>
<br/>
"Hate this place" Zuko muttered. "We know" Sokka responded.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. everything is not what it seems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what's happening in ember island?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka struggled to sleep the first night of their stay at Ember Island, it had a been an easy day. No one did anything illegal [that he knew of] and everything had went smoothly but for some reason it all felt off, so of course Sokka did what he does any time he has a dumb question. Talk to Zuko who luckily enough was also awake at this ungodly hour of the night.</p><p>"Terrors?" Sokka asked knowing that he was probably right, Zuko didn't exactly sleep peacefully most days and he was definitely too stressed at the moment to sleep peacefully.<br/>"No actually, couldn't get to sleep, moon's too bright on this stupid island" Zuko replied with hesitation, Sokka was a big fan of the moon for some reason.<br/>"Is this the same house you stayed in as a kid?" Sokka replied while getting himself water.<br/>"Yeah, really weird to be back here." Zuko answered, there was a hint of anger in his voice that made Sokka think that Zuko had some bad memories of this place. Which probably explains the lack of sleep. </p><p>Sokka drank his water and then asked what he came here to say, "Do you think this all feels off." Zuko looked took aback a bit but then after thinking on it responded, "Yeah it does seem slightly off, everything seems almost too perfect." Sokka was so happy that he hadn't gone completely insane, "Do you think we should investigate" inquired Zuko.<br/>"Probably but no offense, I think I should be doing it since you might be spotted thanks to the scar" Sokka was worried Zuko might take offense to that response but of course Zuko responded "You can't tell me not to do this, Aang's my best friend too, and while he can't do this due to his status, I really should plus it could be fun."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka didn't bother argue, he and Zuko got ready to leave, Zuko disguised himself in normal clothes to which Sokka responded with "You look like a person that spotify would put on the cover of queercore", however he shut up when Suki and Mai followed him down the stairs, they both had decided to join them on this adventure as according to them, "Every time Zuko and Sokka go somewhere alone they almost die."</p><p>They know better then to go against Mai and Suki's judgement so they all went into the city late at night by themselves, Sokka didn't fully know where he was going but Mai and Zuko seemed to know the place like the back of their hands which could probably be considered one hand since the two keep holding hands, Suki and Sokka would be holding hands but Sokka is busy holding his boomerang and Suki is holding her fans, I mean so much for the whole disguise thing.<br/><br/>They walked for what seemed like ages till Sokka started getting the feeling of unease again and then turned around to see a thing in the background, it vanished on sight. "GUYS I SAW SOMETHING" he yelled, after a few minutes of trying to describe the weird human kinda being, they all decided it was sleep hallucinations but as they walked back, they heard a crunch and Zuko shot fire in the direction of the noise, Nothing came out but it still felt uneasy, like someone was nearby and just watching them from the back, Mai had decided to take out her knives for protection only for police to come rushing over to them.</p><p> </p><p>"You all must go back home now, it is not safe to go here" the policeman said, They wanted to fight back but all came to a non verbal agreement that this would make good evidence in the morning, and they all went to the safehouse, however just as they got in, Sokka overheard something suspicious.<br/><br/>"That was close, the court said  to make sure this doesn't happen again." <br/><br/>Sokka now knew that some weird shit was up but then all of a sudden he saw something in the distance again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://gamingbolt.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/08/court-of-owls-talons.png</p><p>this is what the thing sokka sees looks like, sorry for the months between updates, been busy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>